1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hydrogenation of fatty materials in a plate heat exchanger. Specifically, it relates to processes for lightly hydrogenating unsaturated fatty materials like fatty acids, fatty esters, etc., while maintaining a favorable trans-/cis-isomer ratio and/or hydrogenating to a very low Iodine Value.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydrogenation of fatty materials is well known, having been described in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,073,380, Palmason; 3,634,471, Kehse; 3,809,708, Minor; 4,584,139, Gray et al.; and 4,871,485, Rivers; Japanese Pat. Appln. 02/261,897; and Soviet Union Appln. 1,142,505. The use of a plate and frame heat exchanger for hydrogenation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,708. All of said patents and patent applications are incorporated herein by reference.